The hide and go seek challenge
by Spike Girl
Summary: There are more characters from other shows that are not mentioned in the info. Sam is having a hide and go seek game with some villains from his past. When people start disappearing and don't come back, what will Sam do? Story is better than the summary. Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. They are property of Disney and Dreamworks. I only own Sam and Brian.
1. Chapter 1

**The Hide and Go seek Challenge**

**Chapter 1**

Sam's P.O.V-whole story will be told like this

Oh yeah, the hide and go seek club. Best club ever! Man, college does have its perks, mostly Barker University.

"Max, Sniff! You boys coming," I asked my best friends who are also my roommates.

"Are you kidding? How could we refuse," Max replied.

"A club with Brian. What could be better" Sniff added. We grabbed our cinch bags and headed out to the club's meeting place. Some new people were there. People I thought I would only see on college breaks. The people were The Beagle Boys, Prince Charming, Don Karnage, Captain Hook, Cruella, and the all the members of the Fearsome Five including…Negaduck!

So, I just went down the line of people I intensely dislike with a passion.

"What are you doing here," I growled at the Beagle Boys. "And where's your mom."

"Ma's at home," Bouncer said.

"Come on Sam. We still like games. We seriously just came here to play," Bigtime explained.

"Our mom used to always play this with us," Bouncer added.

"When do we have snacks," Burger asked.

"We don't get snacks here. You have to bring your own," I replied. I decided to just let them play. Come on, playing some games never hurt anybody.

"What do you want," I snarled at Prince Charming.

"This game I love it. Mother always used to play it with me. Please Sam, I've been a little depressed lately. Mostly because of my job. You know it's not going that good. I need this relaxation," Prince Charming seemed to whine. Next it was Don Karnage. The captain of the air pirates.

"What are you doing on ground," I asked angrily.

"The game seems to make you exited. I wanted to see what my little protégé is so happy about," he replied.

"I'm not your protégé. I quit that with Kit," I replied and left before he could say anything.

"Okay Hook, what's your story," I asked.

"What, just because I'm a pirate doesn't mean I can't enjoy a game of hide and seek," Hook said. It sounded legit.

"And you, Cruella," I asked.

" I need some fun. You know my life my parents went away and left me when I was just an infant and that one Christmas Eve as I was walking home from school and I thought they came back with a puppy because of the barking, laughing, and silhouettes in the window. I would like to have some fun," Cruella explained.

"And you five," I growled at the Fearsome Five.

"What do think Sam? It's playtime," Quackerjack yelled and Bushroot, Megavolt, and the Liquidator nodded.

"And you Negaduck," I asked.

"Can't I have some fun too," Negaduck replied.

"I have my eye on you," I growled

"The more the merrier," Brian said cheerfully.

I didn't what to expect or how the end of this club meeting would turn out.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Hide and Go seek challenge**

Chapter 2

**Sam sure has his hands full. This is my first story. Please review. No flames please! **

**Again I only own Brian, Buster, Sam, and his friends**

The first game we played was the classic hide and seek like always. Buster a member of the club offered to be the seeker. We had a minute to hide and Buster had four minutes to find us. I hid behind a bush that was beside the cafeteria.

"Good spot isn't it? So many plants," I heard Bushroot whisper in my ear.

"You don't really need to try hard to hide. You have perfect camouflage," I replied. The guy is half-plant. He could paly any camouflage game that requires hiding. Maybe, the Fearsome Five were here just to play a harmless game of hide and seek, instead of a harmful game of how much can we torture Darkwing Dog (me) before he cracks? I know, cruel right. Completely animal abuse. This was fun. I needed to remember that Bushroot was always the less evil of the bunch. I still couldn't put my guard down.

"Found you," Buster shouted. I came out of my hiding place and didn't give Bushroot away. The game ended with Bushroot never being found.

"Were you found Cruella, "I asked

"Yes but I still had fun," she said. I was so happy for her. After her past family life she deserved it.

"Is that what kids do for fun," Hook asked.

"Did you really never play this growing up," I asked. He _was _somebody's baby once, so he had to be a kid.

"No," Hook replied sadly.

"Okay guys! Let's play Fugitives," Brian announced.

"Okay but I'm not running," I replied.

"Ditto," Charming added.

**Sorry it's so short. Please review!**


End file.
